


A Visit to Medbay

by DemonsDaughter



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Smut, Sticky Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsDaughter/pseuds/DemonsDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some OP/Ratchet lovin' and smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Venustas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venustas/gifts).



> I hope you like this!!! I wasn't sure if it fit your request but I tried! :D 
> 
> Enjoy and if you hate it, I will write you another!

"You're hurt again?"

"It is hardly a scratch, Ratchet. You should not worry so much about something so small..."

"I worry as much as I like! Now sit down and let me see you. You're due for a tune-up as well as your repairs and I will NOT let you get out of it like last time," Ratchet said firmly, the red and white medic turning from the sanitizing station he was working at to see what Optimus needed.

He vented tiredly when he saw the Prime was beat up a great deal more than 'just a scratch.' The mech was covered in gashes and had a particularly bad one across his lower torso where Megatron had gotten a lucky hit. The two of them were so violent and brutal when fighting ensued, sometimes it was hard for Ratchet to remember that they had once been good friends. But war made everyone hate.

"Sit down," he ordered, motioning to a nearby medical cot. Optimus's optics cycled smaller with annoyance, but he obeyed and settled himself there, sitting hunched over like an annoyed youngling would. "Lay back and let me clean everything off. You know the drill."

Optimus huffed, but did as he was asked yet again, laying back and venting softly. Ratchet was glad he was listening and got right to work with cleansing the torn armor and protoflesh underneath with an anti-corrosion solution, the big semi truck grimacing as he was tended to. It stung and he never liked being worked on as it was. It just made him feel like a burden.

"Does it need welding?"

"I think so. It's deep," Ratchet muttered, checking the depth of the sword wound once more to make sure. "Yes, it will heal badly without it. But you don't need to worry, I can weld you back up and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, old friend."

Ratchet smiled, the gruff medic getting to work. After he numbed the area he got out the welder and quickly yet skillfully patched up the wound. Optimus shuttered his optics so he didn't have to watch, feeling queasy when he saw his frame being worked on. Ratchet patted his hip to say he was done, jolting the bigger mech out of his thoughts.

"Alright, you're done with all that. Be happy you don't have to wear a mesh and metal patch around. Smokescreen hates them and he always gets the wounds that require that much work. And then we have Wheeljack who's always getting into trouble somehow..."

"I am thankful for the help, Ratchet. Now I must be going-"

"Ep Ep Ep! Nope! You're staying right here for your tune-up! Last time you got out of it and that will be the last! Stay on the cot."

Optimus rumbled something unhappily under his breath and reluctantly lay back down, Ratchet coming over with the data pad he needed, some scanners, and a tray of rolling assorted tools. Optimus growled quietly as his mouth was checked, his optic shutters opened further to get a good look at his optics, his fuel pump pulse was taken, his temperature was recorded, and his vents were listened to. This was the harmless part of the tune-up of course. There was more invasive practices that happened after.

"You're up for an oil change, you know," Ratchet said, looking over a medical file that said the last time Optimus had one it had been before they got to Earth. "You know going more than two hundred vorns without doing it is a bad idea."

"It's not exactly pleasant, Ratchet."

"No, but you do it because you have to. Open up and let's get it over with, shall we?"

Optimus hated this part of tune-ups. But at least he didn't need any other invasive exams this time. He made a soft sigh and opened his valve and spike cover, a somewhat hard length appearing above a soft valve. Ratchet wasn't even looking, getting out a special container to catch the oil.

While Cybertronian anatomy was complex and mostly self-repairing and cleaning, bots always needed oil changes. Their frames took in energon and refined it for fuel, leaving small amounts behind that were converted to oil in their fuel stream. While some was good, it usually became dirty and overused within a couple hundred vorns and needed to be drained out. And the only way to get oil out was to have a medic press against the small tank located in the lower abdomen and have the patient leak out the oil from their spike. It was relatively painless and was I not dreaded because of the invasive touching inside the valve.

"Hands and knees, Optimus. You know the drill. I did this for you so many times before," Ratchet murmured, getting some synthetic lubricant onto his hands after washing to aid the process. "Let's get it done quick."

The medic did care a great deal for Optimus and wanted him to feel as comfortable as he could during the procedure, so he went slow and gave his big companion a warm hug. Optimus made a deep rumble-purr and nuzzled his cheek, the two finally settling down together. They often pretended they weren't in love and that they were only good friends, but it was hard to get around the fact they adored each other.

"I'll make it good for you," Ratchet whispered huskily in Optimus's audial, pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek after. Optimus shifted nervously anyway.

"I do not doubt it, Ratchet. Make it quick."

Ratchet hugged Optimus around his lower waist to keep him steady as he eased two blunt digits in between soft valve folds. The protoflesh there was a deep blue just like the coloring of his lower half. Ratchet thought it was quite a pretty valve. Then again, he was in love with the Prime so of course he would think so.

Optimus groaned when Ratchet's fingers worked deeper into his valve, sliding in with ease thanks to the tube of lubricant. He jerked nervously when the lump of his transfluid chamber was ghosted over, Ratchet lingering there for a moment.

"That's inflamed."

"Ratchet..."

"We'll look at that later. I won't forget."

"We have better things we can do-ooooh! Ratchet!" Optimus yelped when he felt the other mech find his oil chamber. It was just a bit bigger than the transfluid one and needed only one firm press for it to empty.

"Steady, Optimus. Just relax."

Ratchet pressed hard on the somewhat flexible wall of the oil chamber and the Prime appeared to overload, golden colored fluid shooting from his spike into a container under his frame. Ratchet smiled when everything was done and the oil chamber felt empty and small again.

"Now I bet you feel better!"

"I would feel twice as good if I could relieve a swollen transfluid chamber in another way..."

"For a Prime, you're quite naughty."

"You wouldn't like me if I were like Ultra Magnus," Optimus snickered back, winking at Ratchet once he loved the container of oil aside. The ambulance smirked, the antenna on his back standing ridged with arousal and attention.

"Since you were so well behaved, you get to pick how you want it," Ratchet said, sliding onto the large cot beside the other mech.

"You'll be on the bottom, then. Roll over, Ratchet."

"What, no more playing nurse for the day?" Ratchet chuckled, swatting Optimus's aft in a playful way as he rolled over and let the Prime drape over his frame.

"I have had enough for now. Perhaps later," Optimus said, leaning in closer so he could nuzzle at Ratchet's cheek. "Now it is your turn to open up."

Ratchet did so with little fuss, more than willing to get started on their nightly frag. His valve cover opened to reveal a healthy valve of red protoflesh, bared and ready for his mate to begin. Optimus caught the warm scent of lubricant and growled deep in his engine with arousal. They hadn't been together like that in a long time due to the raging war, but now they would finally have a moment together.

Optimus hugged Ratchet and pinned him perfectly, spike positioned with one hand between their legs and soon finding its way inside a ready valve. Ratchet panted heavily, calipers inside his frame squeezing and pulling the breeding organ deeper into him. There was some pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle.

"Optimus..."

"Ratchet," Optimus chuckled back, loving when his partner got that breathy sound to his normally gruff voice. It made him all the more attractive and lovable.

The Prime started thrusting much harder once his spike was fully sheathed in tight heat, grunting in his bars tone voice as he fragged his mate harder and harder. They liked to get rough with each other and see how would overload first. It was a little berthroom game they had always played and it never got old between them.

Optimus felt it was going to be him that day. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he couldn't hold out any longer and drag out the interface. Sometimes that was what happened after bots were unable to couple for a long time. The pleasure almost felt new again and their frames just couldn't handle it for long.

"Optimus...I want..."

"I know," the Prime whispered, leaning on close to kiss Ratchet, their glossas tasting each other as they ground their hips close.

Ratchet had always asked for sparklings, but they had never found a good time to have them. It was a dangerous world they lived in, combined with the human threat and that of the Decepticons. To bring little ones into the world seemed like a crazy, selfish thing to do. Yet they still longer for it.

"We should try," Ratchet said, lacing his fingers with Optimus's hand. "I'll carry them. I hardly even leave the base! Please, Optimus. Let's try. Just this once."

Optimus felt his spark beat faster and he knew this time he wasn't about to say no. His pace sped up and he rammed himself into Ratchet for the final thrusts before release. On the last mighty jerk of his hips, he drove the pointed tip of his spike into the gel wall of the gestation chamber and overloaded with a shout. Ratchet flinched at the stinging sensation, but it was replaced with a warm feeling and another of completion.

Optimus's spike tied them together, the knot at the bottom keeping them connected and the tip of his spike inside the chamber as he delivered his plentiful load into Ratchet. He panted loudly, exvents hot against Ratchet's frame. He made a deep grunt when he finally felt he was finished and carefully moved them both onto their sides, knowing to tug at a spike tie would hurt from all the pressure.

"Optimus, I'm already showing thanks to you," Ratchet snickered, seeing his softer middle plating had expanded to take in the transfluid. Optimus smiled and out a hand over the slight rise.

"We are in a small time of rest. Perhaps you will be able to have the sparklings without trouble and keep them safe. So long as Megatron never finds out, all will be well," he assured, kissing his mate on the forehead. Ratchet shuttered his optics and smiled, showing how handsome that expression could look on his faceplate. It was not often that the head medic showed that emotion.

Optimus urged him to rest, snuggling close as they drifted off to recharge together, wondering if there would be a coming litter or if the gestation chamber wouldn't accept the new coding. Either way, they felt closer than ever with the promise of a new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Ratchet knew long before he took a test that he was carrying. His gestation chamber hadn't rejected the fluid and leaked it out and it felt heavier than usual. He decided he would be a good medic and check himself anyway with one of the usual scans for a potential Carrier, getting out the small handheld device and holding it over his middle that had yet to lose the little bump.

The device bleeped two times and he grinned. That was a positive! He lay back on the medical berth with a goofy smile, feeling like this was some other life he was living. After all, who got knocked up on their first try so easily? It took most bots a couple more tires before they were sure of anything. But that meant he would develop and carry quicker than others.

-Optimus, I need to talk to you about energon supplies- he commed, hoping his partner wouldn't realize what he was actually intent on discussing.

-I will be there in a moment, Ratchet-

Optimus arrived shortly, face mask pulling back as he entered the med bay. There was no need to keep it on when he was with his lover. Ratchet turned to him and beamed a handsome smile, a hand over his middle. He watched the Prime's faceplate go from business like to elated. Now he knew he had not been called in about energon at all.

They were going to have sparklings.

***

Ratchet got big fast. It only took two Earth weeks and he was carrying around a big middle swollen with young. The humans were shocked by the entire thing as were most of the other Cybertronians, but it was something they should be happy about. Ultra Magnus felt it was foolish, but kept that thought to himself since it made Ratchet so much more agreeable.

"How much longer do you have to go?"

"Around two more weeks. I'm going fast," Ratchet said when Arcee asked. He was constantly hungry, but thankfully hadn't gotten hit with purging and fatigue like some bots did.

He was lucky in that sense, but he was still feeling heavy like any Carrier should. Knowing he was hauling around one to three sparklings was tiring! The medic retreated from the main room when he noticed the humans come running in, not wanting to explain how the whole Carrying cycle had come about. Humans had somewhat the same reproductive rituals, but he still knew they wouldn't understand giant Cybertronians fragging.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked, watching his mate lumbering back to the med bay.

"I just need some rest. You know I'll tell you when they're on the way," Ratchet snickered, knowing Optimus was one of those mechs who thought he would somehow miss something.

'He should have been the one Carrying! Ha! Imagine that, a pudgy Optimus Prime,' Ratchet thought, snickering to himself as he went to curl up on his berth.

***

It was an Earth week by the time Ratchet was ready. It was late at night, around eleven pm when he felt some pain from his swollen middle. Ratchet rolled over onto his side and huffed softly, hands rubbing the big swell. Optimus was beside him, snoring and completely unaware that his mate was starting to go into labor.

Ratchet lay still, sides rising and falling as he pulled back his valve cover and allowed the beginning of labor to take its course. He didn't want to wake Optimus up yet, feeling there would be a long wait until he was ready to finish the carrying period.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked softly, waking to find his mate was whimpering and groaning, panting softy beside him with a leg partially raised. "Ratchet, you're-"

"In labor, yes. I have been for an hour or so. It's getting worse, but I don't think I'll be ready for a while longer."

"Let me know if I can do anything to help," Optimus said as he reached out and gently rubbed the distended middle of his beloved.

Hours passed swiftly, Ratchet soon snarling his pain, growing louder with every contraction. His valve was stretching wider slowly but surely to offer a passageway to the world for their young, Ratchet crying out when he felt the first of the sparklings enter the birth canal and get forced from the gel of the gestation chamber.

Optimus didn't know what to do when Ratchet really started screaming, the Sire staring with huge optics in shock as Ratchet started to push. The medic was trained and knew what to do even if he hadn't delivered one of his own sparklings. The lack of stress on his end made the process go much smoother and before he knew it he felt the head of their firstborn at the opening of his valve.

The red and white mech let loose a powerful roar and pushed as hard as he could and suddenly there was another soft cry joining his. Carrier protocols kicked into action and Ratchet perked up when he heard the sound, lifting his leg to find there was a little white and red sparkling waiting to be cleaned off. Thankfully he was given a break between major contractions, the mech swiftly taking the newborn.

He muttered something and cleaned the squealing little one off, smiling when he saw everything was in order. There was no warped plating or missing limbs. Their sparkling was safe and healthy in every way, the tiny creation staring up at him with big green-blue optics like his own.

"Ratchet, is he-"

"Perfectly well. Hold him, will you? I have another coming..." Ratchet said, huffing softly as the next sparkling began to emerge from his frame by steady contractions.

Optimus almost didn't hear his mate's new barrage of howling, his focus purely on the burbling creature he held in his arms. The mechling was like a miniature version of Ratchet, red and white yet with the Prime's style of armor. His optics were Ratchet's, but his faceplate had the smoother configuration of his Sire. The unnamed firstborn squeaked and placed a pudgy hand on Optimus's cheek, barely online optics trying to look at his creator for the first time.

Ratchet bellowed in pain as the last sparkling came out, sliding from his valve at last with a rush of birthing fluids after. The medic quickly picked the second mechling up and cleaned him, the sparkling kicking and making soft 'ufff' sounds as he was fussed over. He was a striking white and silver, almost ivory in the light of med bay. Ratchet smiled at him and the little creation mewled back, hands opening and closing as he flailed chubby arms about.

"Ratchet, they're beautiful," Optimus whispered, hanging over the firstborn so Ratchet could set them up for feeding.

Fuel lines activated along each of his sides like a mother canine, the six nubs barely visible between armor plating. Each connected to his two energon tanks and would offer the safe energon the little ones would need for the first month or so. The sparklings found the nubs right away, instinctive programming kicking in. Ratchet grunted when they latched on, but he didn't mind the warm sensation as they nursed, surprisingly quiet.

"What shall we name them?"

"The white and silver mechling...he needs a name to match the plating. By the looks of him he'll be a truck like you. What about...Frostblitz?" Ratchet offered, touching each of the nursing sparklings on their helms.

"Too much like a Seeker, I think. I would prefer him to be called Whitestrike," Optimus said, admiring the little one. He was build the same way he was yet didn't have the antennas on his helm, his faceplate more like Ratchet, blocker and a bit tougher looking on a truck type.

"Whitestrike. I like it! This little one...how about First Aid? He's got the medic's colors," Ratchet pointed out, checking the red and white mechling. Optimus beamed.

"First Aid is a fitting name, Ratchet. They are both wonderful twins."

Optimus watched as the mechlings and their Carrier fell asleep, everything peaceful and calm now that the birthing was over and everyone was safe and healthy. It made the Prime smile more than he had in a long time. Even the Matrix seemed happy, the artifact thrumming happily against his spark.

Sparklings made everything seem right in the world.


End file.
